First Blood
by ShySecret
Summary: When he first woke up, the one thing he didn't expect, was the twin puncture wounds on his neck. Shinichi's turning, and he worries about what's going to happen, especially when Vampire's are known for drinking blood, and Kaito's smelling particularly delectable.!Vampire Shinichi, boy x boy, Shinkai, Yaoi! Three-shot!
1. Turned

**Hello again! So, boredom it seems, is a thing of traveling at five in the morning for a school art excursion. So, I've taken to publishing stories. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Shinichi stared at his neck in the mirror. At first he'd thought it had been a bug bite, until he'd seen a second mark when he'd tugged the collar of his sweater down. He wouldn't put it passed Kaito to pull a prank, but the way his neck was throbbing told him it probably wasn't.

"Shinichi?" A question came from the bathroom door. Fixing the collar, he turned and faced his boyfriend. He gave him a smile before wrapping the magician in a brief hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek before tugging him downstairs.

"Shinichi, what's wrong? You're only overly affectionate when something's bothering you." Kaito pulled them to a stop, forcing Shinichi to face him. Shinichi fidgeted for a second, Kaito had introduced him to Akako, so he'd seen the proof of magic existing, but he'd never thought that'd affect him personally. Why he'd ever believed that was beyond himself, he'd been shrunk down into a child, was dating a phantom thief, took down a syndicate, was stalked by death, but nope, life couldn't stop there. It just had to throw something from the supernatural at him.

"It's nothing, just feeling a bit under the weather." Shinichi deflected, waving off Kaito's concerned gaze. The magician frowned but didn't push it, if Shinichi didn't want to tell him and Kaito pried, he'd just clam up more.

"Well, alright, but if you don't want me to pry, you better tell me soon." Kaito sung as he walked passed, grabbing the breakfast he'd prepared and sat down to eat. Shinichi sent him a fond smile before joining him.

"So, do you have any work for the next say, forty eight hours?" Kaito asked, fidgeting the slightest. Shinichi raised an eyebrow at his behaviour while he racked his brain for anything.

"I've got to drop off those completed cases, then I'm only working on some cold cases, so unless I get called in for work, I don't think I've got anything else on. Why?" Shinichi replied, tilting his head to the side as he tried to figure out what had Kaito so nervous. Kaito's grin was almost blinding as he took in what Shinichi had said.

"Ah, I just... well you've been so busy with your cases, and me with my heists, we haven't been on a date in a while, so I was hoping we could go out together?" Kaito inquired, giving Shinichi his hopeful puppy eyed look. Shinichi melted in the face of it, he reached over the table to grasp Kaito's had, giving it a gentle squeeze before smiling.

"Sure, why not." Shinichi felt himself grinning back at the magician who'd bounced up and gave the detective a hug, nuzzling into his neck. Shinichi tried to stop himself from tensing when Kaito nuzzled against the wounds on his neck.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked, when he noticed his detective go still.

"Never you mind. What did you have in mind?" Shinichi diverted his thief's attention by pressing a kiss to his temple. The bite on his neck seemed to throb insistently for a moment before fading.

"Well, I was thinking-"

* * *

Shinichi panted for breath as he leant against the bus shelter. How'd the day turn to crap so quickly? In the morning he and Kaito had planned to meet up for a date for lunch till evening, but before he'd even gotten to lunch he'd dropped off his case files. Then on his way to lunch, he'd run into a murder, forcing him to send a quick text to Kaito to tell him he'd be a bit late. Then he'd had to send another text saying he'd cancel and just meet him for dinner when another case had popped up. Remembering Kaito's blinding smile this morning made a heavy weight make a home in his mind. He'd make it up to him, he'd make sure of it. Now that he'd cleared up all the cases he was trying to make his way to their dinner reservation. He was already an hour late, and it was bucketing down raining, messing up the clothes he'd been planning on wearing to dinner.

"Shinichi!" At the sound of his name, Shinichi snapped his head up and peered into the sheets rain, trying to make out the figure racing towards him with an umbrella. He felt a dry sob escape him at the sight of his boyfriend. He deserved so much better then what he was doing, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to give the moonlight thief up. Shinichi raced out to meet the violet eyed brunette, meeting him halfway.

"I'm so sorry Kaito, I'll make it up to you, I-" Shinichi's ramblings were cut off by the press of those soft lips he adored onto his own, his hands instinctively gripping Kaito's waist. Reluctantly, Kaito pulled away, both of their faces flushed.

"It's okay. You tried to make it, I know you did. Maybe next time." Kaito whispered breathlessly, Shinichi nodded numbly and rested his forehead against Kaito's shoulder. He ignored the whispers back in his mind that there was a convenient source of revitalisation close by. The whispers had also made his life hell, helpfully reminding him that there was blood at crime scenes too. After he'd heard that first whisper, making him jump much to the confusion of Division One, he'd known right away that he was becoming a vampire. It wasn't a thought he would've acknowledged or even thought about before meeting Kaito and the red witch Akako.

"Hey, you think we can head home and have a home cooked dinner with a movie night? We can watch those thief movies you wanted to watch." Shinichi murmured into Kaito's ear. He felt Kaito nod, and he lifted his head, giving Kaito a brief peck. They made their way home, hand in hand.

* * *

By the time they had made it back to the Kudo manor it was passed nine. The rain outside had turned torrential, and lightning was streaking across the sky.

"I'll go make sure everything's locked up, you can start eating if you want to." Shinichi called as he disappeared further into the house. Kaito called back an affirmative before unpacking the take away they'd ended up buying. He was grateful that they had now, this was no weather to try and cook elaborate food. Kaito sighed, hand absentmindedly brushing over the bulge in his pocket. It would have to wait until they were both free again, and he'd have to make sure nothing interrupted the evening.

By the time Shinichi was done making sure every window was closed and locked, the same with any doors that led outside, Kaito had everything set up for them to eat while watching the movies. Shinichi grabbed his portion of the food and settled onto the couch, tugging Kaito to his side. He ignored the fact that the food wasn't as filling as it should have been, and the fact that those whispers were getting louder. His teeth were also aching, to the point it was putting him off food.

At some point between the second and third movie, the storm had passed and Shinichi had slung his arm around Kaito's shoulders. By a quarter of the way into the third movie, Shinichi couldn't ignore the whispers, and he stopped paying attention to the movies. All of his senses trained into Kaito, his pulse, his breathing, his gaze, everything.

"Kaito, we need to talk." Shinichi began, which had Kaito reaching for the remote and pausing the movie. He twisted to face his detective, worry contorting his body language. It was only here, when it was just the two of them, that Kaito would drop all his masks.

"This morning... it'd be better if I just show you." Shinichi sighed, tugging at his collar to show Kaito, whose eyes widened. His gaze flickered between Shinichi's neck and eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kaito growled, reaching forward to run his fingers gently over the bite. Shinichi shuddered at the gentle touch, he opened his mouth to respond only to close it.

"Let me see," Kaito ordered, gripping Shinichi's jaw. Reluctantly, Shinichi opened his mouth, showing off two particularly white and sharp incisors. The thief's eyes narrowed at the sight before letting out a sigh.

"You should have let me know sooner. I'll give Akako a call, see if she knows anything." Kaito sighed, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Would she even be up at this hour?" Shinichi asked, nuzzling Kaito's cheek out of a sudden urge to. He gave small smile when he felt Kaito's pulse jump at the contact.

"This is the witching hour, she'll be up alright." Kaito grumbled, finding her contact and dialing. They waited for a few precious moments as the phone rang.

"What do I owe the pleasure Kuroba-kun?" The witch inquired, her ever so mocking tone coming through.

"Shinichi's turning into a vampire, or at least I think so. You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?" Kaito accused, this only happened after he'd introduced them, he should have known introducing his detective to the witch was a bad idea. There was a tell tale pause.

"What would you do if I said yes?" She inquired, teasing all but gone.

"I'd get you to tell me how to reverse it." Kaito answered immediately, no hesitation.

"How long has it been since he began showing signs?" Akako changed the subject, Kaito's eyes narrowed, something was definitely up. He cut a glance to Shinichi who seemed to think about the question.

"I only found the bite this morning, it could've been anytime since yesterday night, or early morning today." Shinichi determined, hinting it over. Over the phone there was a sharp breath.

"He'll be getting hunger pains soon, if not already having them." Akako informed, which had Kaito raising an eyebrow.

"You still haven't told us how to reverse it." Kaito stated, bringing the topic back to what he really wanted to know.

"I'm sorry to say Kuroba-kun, but you can't reverse it. He has died and been brought back as an immortal. He may have a pulse, but if you even try to reverse it, he'll die." Kaito's grip on the phone slipped and it dropped to the floor. He looked over at Shinichi who was watching him with a concerned gaze. Quickly snapping himself out of it, Kaito snatched the phone up again.

"Why did you do this?" Because there could be no other person who could turn Shinichi into a vampire, or anyone who would know of vampires to contact to turn someone.

"I did this for you. You'll thank me one day, until then, you need to feed him before he starves." Akako answered before promptly hanging up. Kaito frowned a the phone before carefully controlling the urge to throw it, and placing it onto the coffee table in front of him. He glanced at Shinichi who was watching him with a concerned gaze, with a subtle hint of fear.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked, sliding up next to him, nudging his way under Shinichi's arms. There was a hitch in Shinichi's breath, and his eyes dilated before giving off a subtle glow, enhancing the azure they normally were. Kaito's breath hitched at the beautiful sight.

"I'm, not human anymore, and she said there's no way to reverse it... are you sure you-" Shinichi cut himself off with a sigh, he hated how he found it hard to express himself. Kaito frowned, then his eyes widened.

"Of course I still want you, why wouldn't I? Just because you've had a species change doesn't change who you are. If anything, we have a few more spicier things to do in bed~" Kaito leered, he counted it as a win when Shinichi huffed a laugh. Kaito mentally frowned when he noticed Shinichi was very carefully avoiding doing anything more than an arm around his shoulders. His eyes widened when he realised Akako had said he'd be starving by now, and if the vampire tales were true, he'd be starving for blood.

"Ne, Shinichi how about we go upstairs?" Kaito asked, standing up to close all the curtains in the house. Shinichi stiffened and opened his mouth to make an excuse to not go.

"Don't even think about it, if I have to, I will force you. I'm not losing you." Kaito growled from where he was standing. Shinichi sighed, and stood up to help close all the curtains. If the sunlight thing was true, it would be a rude awakening.

As they finished closing the curtains, they met up outside Shinichi's bedroom. Kaito gently gripped Shinichi's hand, feeling the familiar rough callouses and the new longer, sharper nails. He gave a soft smile to Shinichi before tugging him into the room.

* * *

 **And that was was an awkward place to leave off wasn't it? I couldn't find a way to end it better, but I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. This is most likely to be a three-shot. I hope everyone enjoyed, and please, send me a review to tell me what you think! Love ShySecret-chan~**


	2. Feeding

**Just got internet again, and am back at home from the Excursion. Ugh 11 p.m. So here, chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning: Mature content, do note the rating of this story.**

* * *

Shinichi's grip on his hand tightened, and his breath harshened.

"Shinichi?" Kaito inquired, looping his arms around his lovers neck. Shinichi clenched his eyes shut, and rested his head on Kaito's shoulder while he wrapped his own arms around Kaito's waist.

"I don't want to hurt you." The whispered words sent goosebumps rippling across Kaito's flesh as his body shuddered. Kaito moved his hands so that they cupped Shinichi's jaw line, and he lifted his face, pulling him close so that his forehead rested on his own.

"You could never hurt me, Tantei-kun." Kaito murmured, lifting his head to brush his lips against Shinichi's. It was gentle at first, Kaito coaxing his nervous detective to join him in on the fun and games. Then something seemed to change, Shinichi suddenly gripping Kaito's hips and opened his mouth to him.

Shinichi eagerly pressed a kiss to Kaito's willing lips, taking a deep inhale of that intoxicating scent that promised a delightful feast beneath his skin. Kaito groaned as Shinichi dominated the kiss, pushing him onto the bed. Fighting back, he moaned when Shinichi's tongue came alive when he nicked his tongue on those ever so sharp fangs. Those hands that carefully felt for clues, like this was the first time they'd done this, were ever so gently searching his body for those sensitive places. His back arched when one of those many sensitive places were toyed with by those dexterous hands. Shinichi pulled away and watched him with glazed luminescent eyes.

Kaito reached out to pull at the buttons of Shinichi's shirt, and faltered when a nose traced his neck. He felt his already racing pulse stutter, his entire body reminded that Shinichi's was a predator in more ways than one now. Shinichi laved at his neck, but not biting. One of Kaito's hand reached up to Shinichi's hair, tugging his lips to his own.

"Kai-" Shinichi groaned, feeling the thief's hands finally push his shirt off, and nails scrapping across his back leaving thin scratches that felt absolutely divine. In desperation for more contact Shinichi roughly pushed Kaito further into the bed, tugging the magicians clothes off. In their desperation, they didn't even care that some clothes were ripped and made unusable. Quickly both were needy and bare before each other's gaze.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked, panting for breath. His skin flushed, eyes dilated, lips parted, and eyelids at half mast.

"Mine." Shinichi rumbled, his voice near gutteral as he nosed at Kaito's neck, fangs delicately tracing over the junction of Kaito's shoulder and neck. Kaito gasped, back arching and neck leaning further back. A rumbling purr came out of Shinichi in appreciation for the thief's submissiveness.

"Yours," Kaito gasped out, anticipation heavy in his system. He closed his eyes, waiting for the bite, but it never came. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised by one long finger worming it's way into his entrance. A groan escaped his lips as it immediately began pressing in all his sensitive spots, very quickly relaxing him. As a second, followed by a third, finger worked him, he couldn't stop his back arching. Stars flashed behind his eyes as they began pawing at his sweet spot. Kaito gasped for breath in those brief moments their lips separated. Gripping the back of Shinichi's neck, Kaito brought himself up and nuzzled his detectives neck. He gently nibbled on his collar bone, Shinichi seemed to pause, entire body shuddering in delight as the detective made a primal sound of approval.

"Hurry." Kaito gasped into those slightly pointed ears before giving them a little nibble, his hands digging into the silky brown locks of his lover. Almost immediately, Shinichi withdrew his fingers and gripped Kaito's hips. Kaito was once again surprised when, instead of entering him, Shinichi flipped him onto all fours and kissed up his back. When the Heisei Holmes reached his neck, there was heated breath moistening his neck before there was a hot thick rod pushing into him.

Both of them had a groan of finally, Kaito's eyes glazing over. His body easily remembered Shinichi, his shape, his feel, everything despite the species change. Kaito whimpered when Shinichi began to move, he was quickly coaxed to turn his head, his lips very gently being kissed. He moaned into the kiss when Shinichi playfully bit down on his lips and giving a little tug. Kaito suppressed the urge to jerk away when those teeth sunk into his lip just the slightest, causing blood to bubble to the surface. Shinichi kissed him more deeply, tongue swiping over the wound. Shinichi groaned, making Kaito moan in response. He brought his tongue out to play, mildly surprised when he found his wound healed. They kissed deeply for a few moments, before Kaito had to pull away to pant when Shinichi continued to rock into him.

He felt nothing but pleasure tingling all over. Had it always been this wonderful? He inquired absentmindedly before the thought was washed away in pleasure. His back arched, letting Shinichi suddenly go so much deeper than before. Both of them moaned at the feel, and on the next thrust Kaito's arms trembled, threatening to fail him. The changed angle had Shinichi pounding straight into his prostate.

"Harder-." Kaito gasped out, his voice changing to a cry when Shinichi obliged. Kaito could feel that he'd be sore come morrow with that supernatural strength working towards their inevitable pleasurable end, but he couldn't bring himself to care in the face of the euphoria. When one of those sneaky hands reached forward, tweaking a nipple before descending to his member he couldn't stop the tears from over stimulation. Then the hand began to pump, precum slicking it and acting as an excellent lubricant which turned him into a moaning and trembling mess.

Both of them were close, so close. He could feel it, burning in the pit of his stomach. When Shinichi's thumb rubbed over his tip he came with a cry. His release coating Shinichi's hand, who after a few more thrusts released deep inside of him. Shinichi groaned before latching onto Kaito's neck, new fangs burying deep into the closest vein. Kaito couldn't stop the reflexive gasp, and was pleasantly surprised when something in or on the fangs entered his system, making him become weak and pliant to Shinichi, pleasure dancing along every nerve.

"Shinichi!" Kaito gasped out, leaning his head back so that the fledgling vampire would have more access. There was the disgusting sound of his blood being drawn drawn from his body, but all he could feel was the taunting pull of his neck. All it really felt like was that Shinichi was giving him on hell of a love bite, one he couldn't find it in himself to reject. He insistently pressed back into Shinichi, wanting more contact.

When Shinichi released his neck, and started lapping at the blood very much like a kitten, Kaito couldn't help but whine. His hands reached for Shinichi's head, tugging him back to his neck. He wanted that feeling back, it felt so good. Shinichi chuckled, kissing the palm of Kaito's hand.

"I can't babe, if I did, you'd have no blood left." Shinichi murmured, his voice rough and low. Shinichi made to pull out, but Kaito clutched him weakly.

"Stay." He murmured, he didn't want to lose that feeling just yet. Shinichi obliged, but gently laying down so that he could spoon his magician. He was glad that they'd thought to do everything before hand, now they didn't have to seperate or get up. Shinichi wrapped his arms around Kaito, and nuzzled into his neck, licking away any stray bits of blood. When Kaito's neck was clean, Shinichi just buried his nose in the junction of his neck and shoulder. Mine, something inside of him rumbled, and Shinichi was inclined to agree with it. Kaito sighed, and lent into the warmth that he could feel behind him and inside him. The only reason he could find to thank the witch for, was the fact that Shinichi's new species spiced up their sex life, but that was about it. Eh, he was tired and too comfortable to think about it right now.

* * *

 **Chapter done and finished. Hope you guys liked it, send me a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter. But for now, I'm going to bed. Sleep. ShySecret-chan out. ZZZzzzzz**


	3. Eternity

**Hey readers! Welcome to the final chapter of First Blood! Once again please note the rating, and without further ado, on with the story!**

 **Warning. Note the story rating.**

* * *

Couple Weeks later

KID held his latest target in victory as he grinned down at the task force. Nakamori was bellowing in rage, looking all to eager to throw him in jail after giving him a good verbal lashing. He let out a triumphant laugh before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. KID stood on the top of the heist building location, stopping to just breath in the midnight air.

"Beautiful." A deep voice whispered from behind him. Kaito jumped, spinning around on the spot, instantly recognising the voice.

"Shinichi." He breathed, letting his masks drop. No one was here, and they probably weren't going to come up here. He'd already sent a dummy flying, and knowing the police, they'd probably follow it. He could barely make the vampire out in the dark, but he knew that those sharp eyes were watching him, mapping out everything he did. Kaito opened up his arms, wanting a hug, or any form of contact with his lover. When the shadow in the darkness hesitated, Kaito's eyes narrowed.

"Shinichi." Kaito stated sternly, taking a step closer to the darkness. He only hesitated when he was beginning to get hunger pangs, and not normal food hunger pangs, blood ones. Shinichi sighed before stepping up to his lover and embracing him. He nuzzled Kaito's neck, inhaling the delightful scent that always seemed to follow the magician. He still hadn't fully gotten used to the idea that he was a vampire now, that he was immortal and one day, he'd be all alone.

"Stop that." Kaito reprimanded, gently hitting Shinichi's head. Shinichi huffed a laugh, of course Kaito would know what he was thinking.

"Have you checked the jewel yet?" He asked, wanting to post-pone the inevitable. Kaito gave him a look that said he knew what Shinichi was doing, but was going to humour him.

"No, not yet." Kaito answered, grabbing the gem and holding it up to the moonlight. They waited for a few moments, nothing happening, but as soon as Kaito sighed, it started to glow. Their eyes widened, Kaito letting out a half sob half laugh.

"I found it, finally found it! Pan-" Kaito chocked out in a sob, before he was eternally silenced. Shinichi's eyes widened, his hands grasping at the body that was rapidly growing limp. Gunpowder residue clung to the air, mingling with his magicians delightful scent. His hands immediately pressed down on Kaito's heart, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Kaito!" Shinichi screamed out, clinging to his lover, his best friend, his mate, his rock. Shinichi's nostrils flared, eyes going a deep crimson. He let out a snarl, eyes whipping around to glare at where the bullet had come from. He was going to kill him, he could feel it in his bones. His instincts roared for vengeance, not justice, vengeance! He was going to rip the god damned sniper and Snake to shreds! His eyes softened for a moment as he glanced down at Kaito, he could feel the tears in his eyes, but now wasn't the time. He placed on last kiss on those rapidly cooling lips, and placed Pandora atop Kaito's heart, where it would have been if Shinichi hadn't asked to check it. As gently as he could, Shinichi removed himself from Kaito and made to go kill those who had wronged him and his blood mate... but a tightening on his sleeve stopped him.

"Shinichi." The murmured words were like a salve to his heart, a blessing in the best way. He turned and wrapped Kaito up in his arms. As he hugged the thief, he noted absently that the gem that had been on Kaito's heart was no longer there and he hadn't heard it hit the ground.

"You're alive, you're alive, your alive-" Shinichi chanted, unable to stop himself. Kaito slowly became more aware of his surroundings, the fact that his chest was sticky with blood, that Pandora was gone, and Shinichi was determined not to let him go.

"What happened?" Kaito asked, his voice croaky for reasons he couldn't explain or understand.

"They shot you, straight through the heart." Shinichi murmured into his ear, nuzzling his neck and still not letting him go.

"Then how?" Kaito asked, pushing Shinichi back far enough so that he could look into those eyes which had returned to Azure, but still hinted with a red glaze.

"Let's talk about this when we're back home, safe, and not exposed." Shinichi rumbled, hefting Kaito into his arms. Kaito clung to him in surprise, well this was a first. He glanced up into those clouded eyes, the desperate grip on him surprisingly gentle yet firm. Shinichi was scared, and Kaito was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was supposedly dead, but not dead. Kaito was surprised when a hand came to brace his neck, and carefully cradled him. The breath in his body was out right knocked out of him when then were suddenly leaping off the building. He desperately clung to Shinichi, a cry of his name rising in his throat. Then they were suddenly jerked upwards, then smoothing out.

"Wha-when? How?" Kaito chocked out, eyeing the beautiful obsidian wings behind Shinichi.

"I've been teaching myself how to use them since that first night, wanted to surprise you on a heist, come swooping down and carry you off." Shinichi mumbled into his ear, and Kaito couldn't help but feel a swell of affection for his detective. He had been planning something romantic judging from that annoyed look. He reached up, pressing a kiss to Shinichi's pulse point, something he had discovered over the passed couple weeks, that made the vampire purr in pleasure, and this time was no difference.

Seeing Shinichi give him a small quirk of the lips, he sighed as he felt something in him settle at the sight of it, he just knew it was genuine. It was a rather fast flight and he still had adrenaline singing in his veins as they landed. It was very similar to how he landed his glider, a nose dive before pulling out of it and flying until it ran out of its energy. Shinichi had managed to land on a balcony, and quickly folded his wings into his back as they vanished in a flash of red light. Kaito spun on his heel, facing his blue eyed detective.

"So, what was this about me not being alive?" Kaito asked, hands in hips, foot tapping.

"They shot you in the heart, and when I-..." Shinichi hesitated, he didn't want Kaito to know.

"When you what?" Kaito asked gently, sensing his detectives distress.

"When I-When I was leaving to... kill the bastards who shot you, you gripped my hand. When I turned around, Pandora which I had placed over your heart was gone, and you were alive. I think your body absorbed it, but I don't know if it revived you or if you're know immortal." Shinichi whispered, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see his magicians disgust in him. A gentle hand in his cheek made him flinch and open his eyes. Kaito was giving him a soft smile, understanding in them.

"But, you didn't kill them right? That's what matters, and if I have become immortal, I guess that's a good thing. Now no one else will get it, and you won't ever be alone." Kaito whispered, resting his forehead against Shinichi's. The vampire took a shuddering breath before nosing at Kaito's neck, his arms wrapping around that familiar and lean waist.

"Thank you." Shinichi breathed, something in his chest loosened and he felt better then he had in weeks. The simple reassurance he wasn't going to be alone, that he'd always have at least one person he wouldn't have to watch grow old and die, he couldn't express how much it meant to him.

"I guess we really have to thank her now." Kaito murmured, his expression changing to that of a scowl. Shinichi raised a brow in askance.

"Akako. She sent a vampire to turn you. She must've seen me absorb Pandora or something in a vision or Lucifer told her, so to make sure neither of us went into despair she made sure both us became immortal." Kaito explained, he had had his suspicions, but him conveniently being saved by Pandora just confirmed it. Shinichi could only thank the witch in his mind, any transgressions she had made prior wiped clean.

"Ah, she's gonna make it hell for us to make it up to her." Kaito groaned, burying his nose into Shinichi's shoulder at the thought.

"We can deal with that in the morning, but all I want to think about right now, is you." Shinichi rumbled, easily moving them to his room as he pushed the thief onto his bed. Kaito grinned up at him, he wasn't afraid, never had been. He reached up, looping his arms around Shinichi's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Shinichi purred into the kiss, tongue snaking out and prying open Kaito's mouth.

Kaito opened to his detective, opening up and showing him everything. When Shinichi pulled away, Kaito followed, and when Kaito pulled away Shinichi followed. It was like they were one being, instinctively knowing when to lead or follow. Kaito arched into Shinichi's touch when his long fingers caressed his body. He gasped, Shinichi wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary and he was still clothed in his KID suit, but his touch was hot line tracing his body.

"You're wearing to much, love." Shinichi murmured, voice husky. Kaito couldn't help but blush, damn his weakness for pet names. Just to escape the burning gaze, Kaito sneaked out to the edge of the bed, standing up with his back to Shinichi. He could feel his detectives gaze track his every moment, curiosity burning into his back. Kaito sent a coy smile behind him, before teasingly tracing his body as he slowly, ever so slowly, tugged his clothes off rather than his usual flashy smoke bomb and disappearing clothes. Shinichi let out a predatory growl that had Kaito's pulse jump, and his toes attempt to curl. When he reached his last article of clothing, Kaito felt nerves pool in his stomach, though they really shouldn't. They'd been together far too long for him to really be nervous, but it was there anyway.

"Com'ere," Shinichi instructed, shrugging off his own clothes, his gaze never leaving Kaito's. His heart gave a little happy jump when Kaito complied, stepping into his arms. For a moment he just held him, nosing at his neck just to have that reassuring scent coating his senses. His inner vampire purred when Kaito tucked his head underneath his chin and began pressing little kisses to his neck.

"Kaito," Shinichi sighed, his body coated in a warm buzz he associated with home, safety, and Kaito. He turned his lovers head and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Ever so gently he pushed Kaito onto the bed again, kissing him thoroughly. Kaito moaned, arching into Shinichi's tentative touches. When Shinichi left his lips, kissing his way down his body, Kaito couldn't do anything except moan. Then those wicked wicked lips and teeth reached his inner thigh. He gasped, throwing his head back he groaned. Shinichi had bitten down on the soft flesh of his inner thigh. H member jerked to attention at that. What ever was in Shinichi's fangs was utterly pleasurable, the vampire venom drugging him pliant, but he could never find it in himself to complain about it; before, during or after the bite.

Kaito reached out, running his hand through Shinichi's hair as the vampire pulled away, leaving at the wound, instantly healing it. Kaito bit back a whine for more. Shinichi had found over the past few weeks that having Kaito beg for more, beg for him to bite him again was just as arousing as when Kaito strip teases him. Kaito wanted to growl at Shinichi as he sent him a smug smirk, but it was ripped away by another gasp followed by a moan.

Shinichi laved at Kaito's wrist, delighting in the taste of the skin and desire filled blood. He couldn't help but moan as Kaito panted below him, his face flushed and eyes glazed. He moved up further, briefly pressing a kiss to Kaito's lips, before moving his neck and nuzzling it. He would save the best for last. When he didn't bite his neck, Kaito tugged Shinichi's head closer to his as he arched against his lover.

"Not yet, I want to taste you at your peak." Shinichi rumbled, his more predatory instincts surfacing. Kaito groaned, still insistent. He felt light, dizzy, drunk on want and desire, maybe the venom too.

"Shinichi, please!" Kaito whined, forcefully ignoring that he'd just begged. The breathy chuckle against his neck made his spine arch. Something, anything that Shinichi was willing to offer. He just needed more.

Pressing his lips fully to Kaito's, Shinichi sneaked his way in. Tongues dancing to a heated rhythm, Kaito moaning when that sneaky tongue pressed against that sensitive spot behind his teeth. Then those long elegant hands were tracing his body, starting from his shoulders and down, down, down to his hips. One of those hands curved around his hip, snaking it's down his back. He gasped as it teasingly brushed his entrance. Now that just wasn't fair.

"Like that?" Shinichi murmured, his voice dropping into the lower register, tinged with dark amusement. Kaito opened his mouth to growl only to be stopped with a gasp. The teasing fingers had dipped into his entrance, and Shinichi moved to steal his breath from him. Gods that felt good, maybe that venom had something in it, something that intensified his nerves because he was hyper aware of everything, especially the building pleasure. He growled when those fingers retreated, and glared at his partner who just gave him a mischievous grin.

When those fingers returned, he shifted so that they went all the way in, lightly brushing his sweet spot that had him moaning. When he glanced at Shinichi, the vampire's eyes were largely dilated, nose delicately flared, he looked predatory, like he was going to devour him. Considering his recent change in species, that might not be too far from the truth.

Shinichi stared at the naked body before him, Kaito didn't know just how delectable and beautiful he was. Mine, the inner predator in him purred, and Shinichi couldn't disagree with it. He might still have his qualms about the change in species, but it was hard to see it as a bad thing in moments like this. He thrust his fingers into the eager body in a steady rhythm, stretching him in all those ways he knew Kaito liked. The thief squirmed, desperate for more. Deciding his partner was stretched enough, he reached for the lube they kept in the draw.

When those fingers withdrew, Kaito blinked up at his partner. Seeing him reach for the draw, he felt a spike of anticipation in his blood. Finally, they were finally getting to the best part. The moment the lube came into view, he magicked it into his hand. He popped the cap, and spread it in his hands. He warmed between them before reaching for Shinichi who tensed. His entire body shuddered at that first touch of those talented hands. As Kaito massaged him, Shinichi had take deep breaths and take the hand, kissing the knuckles lest he come from the touch alone.

Kaito grinned up at his partner who was giving him a half hearted glare. Shinichi pressed at Kaito's entrance, who was waiting with baited breath. At that first sting and stretch, Kaito let out a string of breathless moans. They hadn't done this since the time Shinichi had found about his species change, something about his lack of control. Every time the detective got a list for blood, Kaito would have to coerce the him to bite, one time having to go as far as purposefully cut himself to get him to drink. He was glad, that Shinichi was finally beginning to come to terms with it.

Shinichi groaned, it had been far too long since they'd last done this, Kaito had regained some of his tightness. He knew it was his fault, but he just hadn't, couldn't, wouldn't, wasn't able to get passed it. If he kept continuing it though, Kaito would worry, and he wouldn't be able to focus. So his best option was to feed, and to make sure he could control it, learn to control it. He gently pressed on til he was in as far their current angle would allow.

Stopping, Shinchi's entire body trembled with restraint. Kaito was burning, velvet soft vice stretched tight around him, and it was taking all of him not to thrust into that willing and eager body. Beneath him, Kaito was moaning as his eyes struggled to stay open. When they did, the usual violet was startlingly dark and drunk on desire.

"'Nichi." Kaito murmured, hands reaching out to tug his boyfriend to him, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. They shared soft, slow languid kisses while Kaito adjusted.

"You good?" Shinichi asked softly, pressing a kiss to Kaito's temple. The nod was all he needed before he gently, controlling his selfish desires, thrusted into the pliant body beneath him. Kaito moaned, Shinichi was being so gentle, so loving, treating him like he was made of glass. He couldn't help the moans and meals of appreciation, it felt so good, but he wanted more, he wanted it harder.

"Nichi." He whined, bucking his hips, letting Shinichi sink deeper on the next thrust. Shinichi's grip on his hips tightened, and Kaito's hands tangled in the sheets.

"Harder." He demanded, and he let out a yelp when Shinichi obliged, lifting his legs into his elbows, changing the angle. The next thrust was harder, and driving straight into his prostate.

Shinichi groaned, Kaito was deliciously tight, and he could smell the desire in the air. The blood lust was building, pushing to the forefront as he quickened his pace in desperation. Kaito yelped before it was washed away in his cries of pleasure, spine arching, hands clawing, eyes struggling to stay open. Gods, it felt so good, he could feel every inch of Shinichi as he pounded into his sweet spot. In the brief moment he saw Shinichi's eyes, Kaito spied luminescent blue that had his breath hitching. The burning coil in his stomach snapped, his back arched as he bellowed his release. His voice mellowed to a moan as he felt that warm essence fill him and fangs penetrate the flesh of his neck, burrowing for a vein.

Shinichi moaned around the blood, it was so satisfying, the knowledge of Kaito being immortal and that he couldn't kill him if he even wanted to by drinking as much as he truly needed. The first few weeks of this, he'd only been sipping Kaito's blood, but now he indulged. Kaito wasn't even complaining, in fact he was encouraging it, holding his head to his throat.

"Have as much as you want." Kaito gasped out around his mewls. He specifically said want, not need, because he didn't want this feeling to end. He could feel Pandora inside of him, working to keep the blood coming, and he was ever so grateful that he'd died and come back, that he could no provide Shinichi with what he so desperately needed to survive. When he felt those fangs pull out, and the tongue lapping like an adorable kitten at his neck he stifled the whine.

"You really do get off on the venom huh?" Shinichi murmured into his ear as he pulled out. Kaito shuddered, making a noise that faintly resembled a moan. The detective let out a breathy chuckle as he grabbed the tissues and quickly cleaned them up. As he finished cleaning, Kaito blinked blearily as the venom began to wear off. He felt a surge of love for Shinichi as he clambered in beside him underneath the covers. He felt the nervous gitters in his body, but they were subdued by the remaining venom. He considered it, it was now or never. He rolled over to face Shinichi who's eyes gleamed at him with renewed vigour. Kaito let out a tight breath, magicking the box into his hands.

"Kaito?" Shinichi asked, his voice still husky, but soft and warm. Kaito gave him a shaky smile before kissing him gently on the lips. He slid out of the bed, which had Shinichi forcing himself to sit up and watch him. He got down on one knee, delighting in the widening of Shinichi's eyes.

"Shinichi, my detective, my equal, my life, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Kaito asked, his voice a bare whisper in the darkness. Shinichi stared at him, his cheeks flushed but he had a smile stretching across his face.

"Come 'ere thief." Shinichi instructed. Kaito hesitated, that wasn't a yes or a no. Sensing this, Shinichi gave a smile before tugging Kaito to him.

"Yes." Was the breathless whisper in Kaito's ear before a tender kiss was pressed to his lips. He slipped the ring onto Shinichi's finger.

"You know, I always thought I'd ask you first babe." Shinichi murmured into Kaito's ear, pulling them both deeper into the bed and under the blankets. Kaito grinned at that.

"If things were predictable you'd be bored." Kaito quipped, nuzzling the detective. Shinichi let out a huff in agreement.

"So we really have to thank her." Shinichi murmured, changing the subject. Kaito groaned before burrowing his way into Shinichi's arms, he so didn't want to talk about Akako.

"Yeah, we do, but we can think about that in the morning." Kaito mumbled with finality.

"Love you." Shinichi murmured, closing his eyes with a little grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, love you to." Kaito whispered, pressing a kiss to Shinichi's neck, smiling in the dark at the rumbling purr. Yeah, eternity didn't sound to bad with Shinichi at his side.

* * *

 **So that is the end of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it, and please send me a review to tell me what you think. Love ShySecret-chan!**


End file.
